Superhero Len
by R. J. Niner
Summary: Len has always admired the invincible, red caped hero that he watched on TV as a kid. Now that he's all grown up, he's decided to take matters into his own hands and works to make his town a better place until he discovers the true "mastermind," where things take a dark turn. Based off of the song Superhero by Nem. Hope you like it! Possible violence later (don't expect much).
1. Hero of Justice

Ever since he was young, Len loved watching this one TV show that featured the invincible, red-caped man who destroyed evil and helped the innocent. Every day, he watched as his hero administer justice and fight crime. His parents always laughed good-naturedly when Len shot down the stairs to go to school, a red cape draped around his neck, as he declared himself the future superhero. His friends snickered and told Len to get real: he would never actually become a hero like the man he admired. Len just ignored them, determined to follow his hero's footsteps.

Slowly, Len grew up, but his passion never disappeared. His parents were often at work, so he got to stay at home alone for most of the time. In the news every day, he read about crime and immorality. He couldn't understand how the people could do nothing about it.

"Kaito, don't you think we're living in such immoral times?" Len complained, kicking back in his seat at his desk. He'd just finished reading the newspaper. Every article had some injustice in it. Athletes using performance enhancing drugs to win competitions, thieves targeting young women at night, people murdering others for petty reasons, and even littering in the park were the usual kind of stuff that always wormed its way into the paper. He just couldn't believe no one had the right morals to avoid committing such crimes.

"Len, we've always been living in immoral times," Kaito sighed, snapping his laptop shut. "You could look at all the people in the world, and no one will agree with you. You can't change the fact that people commit crime, Len."

Len frowned and complained, "Yeah, but maybe if there was someone who caught all the bad guys, just like—"

"Don't go on about your superhero again," Kaito groaned, rolling his eyes, exasperated. He'd been friends with Len for years. So well that it sometimes got annoying how much Len talked about his hero. He continued, "The dude's just a made-up character. People aren't like that in real life."

Len knew he could keep on arguing with Kaito, but from his annoyed look, Len knew better than to keep challenging Kaito. They left the school in silence, where they parted ways, Len heading towards the subway station.

It was just at this time, as Len was still immersed in his thoughts about how no one actually stood up for the innocent people, that he chanced upon the tailor shop. It was a plain shop standing among other more fashionable stores, but what really drew him in was the costume hanging in the display window. A costume for a superhero.

A brilliant idea came to him. Why couldn't he be the superhero? He would be just like the person he admired, ridding evil and administering justice. And what superhero didn't have a costume?

Len excitedly went into the tailor shop. The owner seemed somewhat surprised to see a kid in his shop, but he gladly told Len that they made custom-make clothing in the shop, meaning Len could design whatever clothes he'd like, and the shop would make it. Len spent the next week drawing and redrawing a costume design until finally, his masterpiece was complete. By the time his costume was made a week later, Len had spent nights anticipating the day he'd become a true hero.

His costume was simple. A white jacket and pants, fit with a red belt and striped boots. The back of the jacket read the letters SLH that rode on top of a shooting star. Along with a red scarf and black gloves, Len checked himself in the mirror. He couldn't suppress his grin. It was perfect.

The next day just happened to be a Saturday. With nothing better to do, he got up early and wandered around town in his new suit, drawing the stares of many. That was what it was like to be a superhero. Everyone was always drawn to you because you were their star that guided them through dark times.

Len arrived at the park. He hadn't gone there in a while and was somewhat disgusted by what he saw. Trash littered the ground, left there by quite a number of inconsiderate people. Paper wads and used cups were scattered along the sidewalk, turning it into a place to avoid rather than a place to be.

With some quick thinking, Len bought a huge garbage bag and started the laborious work of collecting trash. Bag after bag was filled as Len worked tirelessly, not even noticed that the sun had long since risen high up in the sky. Len paused to wipe his forehead of sweat. He hadn't know being a hero was so tiring.

However, he realized his effort hadn't been wasted. The park already looked so much cleaner, and better yet, people were slowly coming over to help him, dutifully collecting the trash. It was like Len had aroused their inner desires to help make the park a better place. Len grinned to himself and continued working. This was better than he could ever believe.

The sun had already started to set by the time Len was finally done. After some hard work, he carried all the trash bags to the nearest trash can, waving to people and thanking them for their help. He ended up collapsed on a park bench, completely beat.

"Are you feeling okay?" a girl's voice suddenly asked. Len lifted his eyes to see a girl with long teal hair tied in pigtails, smiling kindly at him. She looked a bit familiar, but Len couldn't remember where he'd seen her. He grinned and replied, "I'm fine. I'm a superhero after all."

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes twinkling. She sat down beside Len and handed him a sandwich. She said, "Then take this as some compensation, Mr. Superhero. You must be starving."

Len immediately started to refuse the sandwich, but the girl pressed it to his hand. She said, "I saw you working all day. Even the best superheroes would be hungry by now. Plus, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

As if to answer the girl, Len's stomach gave an obvious growl. A little abashed, Len took the sandwich gratefully. The girl, who really seemed to like smiling, just said, "I'm Miku by the way. Do you have a name, or do you just go by Mr. Superhero?"

"My name's Len," he replied, hurriedly finishing his food. Food always tasted best when you were hungry. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, well, you see, my cat suddenly disappeared a few days ago, and I can't find her. Since you're a superhero, I was wondering if you could help me look for her," Miku replied.

"Sure! No problem!" Len agreed cheerfully. Helping people was always more important than other things. Besides, Miku had been nice enough to get him a sandwich.

He spent Sunday looking all over town for Miku's cat. It was a typical white cat with a pink ribbon tied around her neck. The cat also had a distinct black birthmark that made it stand out from the others. It was almost lunch time when he finally found the cat he was looking for perched on a huge stone wall. With almost no difficulty, Len climbed onto the wall, coaxing the cat towards him. The moment he had her in his arms, he leapt off the wall and headed for Miku's house, where she happily took back her cat. She also invited Len to have lunch with her family, but he refused, this time more firmly, and headed home for a nice, refreshing shower. It was fun being a superhero, but Len still needed his breaks.

On Monday, Len bragged to Kaito about his achievements. Kaito looked unimpressed. He replied, "The world isn't yours if you spend a day cleaning trash and half a day looking for a cat. Of course, seeing how Miku approached you, the world could become yours in a different sense."

Len pouted and shot back, "It's not like that! I was just helping a desperate citizen. Besides, why do you act like you know who Miku is?"

Kaito rolled his eyes and gave Len a light punch. He muttered, "Ever bothered to study the girls in the class next door? Or were you too obsessed over your hero to notice?"

Len narrowed his eyes, thinking back and searching his memory. He realized he had seen Miku around in school sometimes. He'd just been too busy searching the papers for some kind of hero to pop up and destroy all evil. That explained why Miku had looked familiar. He made sure to wave to her the next time he saw her in the halls. He knew it was impolite of him to not have noticed her beforehand.

Of course, it wasn't only Miku who waved back. Other girls were giggling whenever Len looked at them. Being a public school, he'd worn his new uniform to school, just to make sure he was always recognizable as someone who'd be there to save the day. Len just cheerfully smiled back, Kaito shaking his head in disbelief to his side, though Len could see a smile on his face.

They were on their way home from school. Ever since Len decided to be a superhero, he'd taken a liking to walking home so he might stumble upon more crimes in need of punishment. He ended up following Kaito on his way home most of the time. Today was no different. As they passed a kindergarten that was near Kaito's home, they heard the sound of shouting from inside. Len glimpsed inside to see a group of children teasing a smaller child.

Kaito let out a long sigh. _Kids_, he thought. Already they were learning to bully people. And just where was their teacher?

Suddenly, Kaito realized Len had vanished. Almost scared, he glanced around the street when Len's familiar voice shouted, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Kaito glanced into the kindergarten, prepared for the worst. Sure enough, Len had leaped over the small iron gate and charged towards the bullies. Don't mind the fact that they were kids. Len didn't understand the difference of age groups. He probably just saw immorality.

The kids quickly scattered after a huge lecture and a menacing look from Len. The kid he saved thanked Len with a big smile and ran off back into the building. Kaito immediately glowered at Len for messing around again, but he felt a strange feeling of happiness the shouts and saw someone, a man, running right at him, a purse gripped in his hands. Len's mind clicked and he immediately stood in the man's way before beating the man easily with a well aimed kick. Len grinned when the woman thanked him again and again for his help. He just handed her back his inside him, knowing that Len was actually working towards his dream that seemed impossible just weeks ago.

Len, completely ignoring Kaito's scolding look, felt greater than he had in ages. Here he was, actually helping people, and not just dreaming about it. It was like another step closer to becoming the true hero of his dreams.

Later that night, after Len had wandered out of the house again for a walk, he heard the desperate cries of a woman. He glanced over in the direction of the shouting, where a man was running toward him, a purse gripped in his hands. Len's mind clicked and he immediately stood up to defeat the man. He grinned when the woman thanked him again and again. He handed her back her purse and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm a superhero after all! Just leave it to me to solve your troubles!"

The next few days seemed to fly by. News spread across town about their new superhero, who was always running to help others. At school, both girls and boys alike flocked to Len, all wanting to talk to and become a friend of the famous superhero. Once in a while a reporter would pop up on his way home, demanding for an interview. Len could feel the power of his new job. He had to lead the people into the direction of a greater society. They would follow him because he was their superhero. With his directions, the society would definitely soon be relieved of its immoral times.

Len had never been as excited as this in his whole life. Now he was just like the hero of his dreams, delivering justice to evil. It was almost too good to be true.

However, time passed and nothing exciting happened. The newspapers were filled with Len's usual achievements. Several times, he caught runaway bank robbers and handed them over to the police. He headed cleaning projects to make the town a more beautiful place. He defeated thieves who targeted unsuspicious people in the middle of the night. Even once, he helped catch the runaway bear that had escaped from the zoo. Everything he'd done had been dangerous and fun, but that didn't satisfy Len. For every article about his bravery, there was an article about some new evil that had yet to be conquered. The cycle kept continuing, somewhat frustrating Len. He was a superhero, wasn't he? Then why were so many more people still committing crime?

The question bugged him for weeks. He continued fighting crime as usual. His parents often sent him cards congratulating him and telling him to be careful. They were away on a business trip like always. Len was glad that they had heard the news.

Kaito sometimes accompanied Len's walk home. Sometimes Miku would join in along with her friend Rin, whom Len had helped out a few times too. Today was no different. The four of them headed home, stopping along the way at an ice cream parlor just to relax.

"Hey, Len, is something wrong?" Miku asked, sitting down across from him. She always seemed to notice when Len had something on his mind.

"Of course something's wrong," Kaito cut in before Len could reply. "Nothing will be good enough for him until all evil's disappeared, right?"

Len swallowed a spoon of ice cream and replied, "Yeah. Why can't people just lead a good life without crime?"

"Not everyone's as well off as we are, Len," Kaito said through a mouthful of ice cream. Len was surprised his friend hadn't gotten a brain freeze from the amount of ice cream Kaito was chugging down. He continued, "Besides, not everyone is as noble as you are, Len. People get bad thoughts. They want to be better, to get more money, to get better jobs and lives. Sometimes, the only way they can do that is by committing crime."

"I agree with Kaito," Rin added. "People commit crimes because they want things, but sometimes it's also because they don't care about others as much as you do, Len. Some people can get pretty selfish, you know."

"So you mean like the people who use public funds without permission or people who'd do anything just to live better than other people?" Len asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yep, something like that," Rin said. She glanced around and lowered her voice to a barely audible tone. She whispered, "You know, like sometimes how government people do that. The police don't do anything about it, or rather, they can't. No one cares of course, but I bet if the government was better, people would be more inclined to lead a good life."

"Hey, you'll be giving Len the wrong ideas!" Kaito joked, cheerfully scooping the cherry on Len's ice cream into his mouth. Len gave a feeble protest, but his mind was focused elsewhere.

The government. He'd heard it in the news all the time before. Once in a while a government official or some higher up in a company would be charged with using funds for personal use, or maybe cheating people of hard earned money. Sometimes they might even be caught in a scandal like having a love affair or making deals and bribing others to do what they wanted.

Everything made sense now. The crimes he dealt with in everyday life were just the tip of the iceberg. He worked in the interests of the public. Surely everyone resented the government for getting away with most of their crimes, didn't they? If the government finally changed heart and worked for the public instead of themselves, the crime rate would definitely drop. The government was the real evil. If it wasn't defeated and changed, evil would always exist in the town.

When the four of them left the ice cream parlor and parted ways, Len waved cheerfully back at his friends. However, inside, a furious storm was already starting to surface. He was already working on a new project, an action that would change the town forever.

He would administer justice to the corrupt government. He was the town's superhero. He had the duty to protect the public and defeat all evil. Once he succeeded in his final plan, the town would finally be free from all of its clinging darkness.

Len grinned as he walked along the sidewalk and pumped a fist into the air. This was going to work. He knew it would. After all, Superhero Len would always save the day.

* * *

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but then I wrote and wrote and chapter 1 just got too long… So now, it's going to be a two-shot I think.**

**I always wanted to try a vocaloid fanfic. Len's basically my favorite vocaloid, so I really wanted to do a story of him. I just happened to be listening to Superhero (composed and written by Nem), so this is what I ended up with.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1! Chapter 2 might come along some time later.**

**For all you people who haven't heard of vocaloid or this song, I implore (more polite than demand, I guess) you to look it up.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be cool but just getting readers makes me somewhat happy enough!**


	2. Revolution

How could he defeat the government?

That was the question that bugged Len for the next few days. Maybe he could start a protest, telling the government officials to change their ways. Then again, he knew that wouldn't work. The government wouldn't change without a threat. They might even take to violent ways to repress the protests.

Len sighed, doodled in his notebook. Violence was always such a problem. Wasn't there a way to end all this unnecessary crime and violence?

He drew a little fortress on one side of his notebook and labeled it "government." Without really thinking, he drew a stick figure of himself and made it look like he was destroying the tiny castle.

"Ow, that sure seems painful," Kaito whispered, glancing over at Len's notebook. They were currently having a silent study hall, but the teacher wasn't really paying attention to the students, who were mostly whispering among themselves.

"Are you really taking Rin seriously? She was probably joking about how the government is the real evil," Kaito continued, leaning over and drawing a person pretending to fight Len. Len knew Kaito wouldn't be able to understand his ideals. It was true that they were living a more privileged life, but Len couldn't enjoy it unless everyone was happy and crime was abandoned.

"I know, but if she was serious, how do you think we could destroy the government?" Len asked casually. He knew Kaito probably didn't take him seriously. In reality, he'd never been so serious in his whole life.

"Eh…that's a hard question. If I were a terrorist and I wanted the government to listen to what I said, I'd start blowing things up I bet," Kaito joked.

"Seems like an interesting topic you guys are talking about," Gakupo commented, leaning forward in his seat to see what his two friends were doing. Gakupo wasn't as close as a friend as Kaito was, but Len still liked his company most times, unless he was going off about samurais again. That could get unbearable.

"What do you think then?" Len asked. He was waiting for inspiration to hit him, though Kaito had said something interesting. He didn't think it was wrong for a superhero to stoop down sometimes to ask the opinions of the common people, especially when those people were his friends.

"Well, if all the samurai who still exist in this world were to unite, taking down the government wouldn't take a day," Gakupo grinned, brushing his long purple bangs out of his face. Both Len and Kaito groaned out of exasperation, Kaito more than Len. Just like Len grew up believing he was a superhero (though technically now he really was one), Gakupo grew up thinking he was a samurai and that some secret organization must exist somewhere out there.

Len slumped over on his desk. All he had gotten out of from talking to Kaito and Gakupo was that to defeat the government, he had to use violence, but violence was the very thing he wanted to stop. It really was becoming a confusing paradox.

Later that day, Len was spacing out in history class when something caught his attention. They were learning about revolutions and the like. Len had been wearing an attentive looking expression on his face, though it felt fake even to him. The word "revolution," however, immediately caught his attention, a light bulb lighting in his head.

How could he forget? History was his best example to learn from. So many countries and leaders had led revolutions to cause a change for the better of the people. There were plenty of cases where the common people rose up to arms behind their leader, determined to be freed from the government. There was the American Revolution against the British government, the Chinese Revolution that overthrew the old government in China. Even now, Len had heard bits and pieces in the news of a revolution taking place in a distant land, led by commoners determined to overthrow their cruel and arrogant princess **(random a/n: sorry…my history sucks and I just happened to be listening to Servant of Evil…)**.

Len suddenly realized the wisdom behind what Kaito and Gakupo had said. Sometimes, the government won't take you seriously unless you prove to them that you are a threat. Besides, maybe the only way to stop violence was to counter it with violence itself. The selfish officials would most definitely be afraid if someone threatened to ruin their lavish lives, wouldn't they?

The question that remained was how to exert such violence. Should he try to destroy government buildings? Len sighed and started doodling again. Even he knew directly attacking the government was suicide. They wouldn't see it as a revolution. They'd probably label him as a terrorist.

His eyes fell on the doodle he had first drawn. There he was, trying to destroy the government. And there was the stick figure Kaito had drawn, trying to attack Len. Why would someone want to hurt Len? For fun? Because they were evil? Or maybe, were they trying to start something? Something big, like a revolution?

Len suddenly shot up out of his seat, shouting, "I've got it!"

Everyone turned to stare at him. The teacher looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She asked, "Mr. Kagamine, I'm happy you're finally showing some enthusiasm for history, but that may have crossed the line, understand? Maybe you can answer this next question?"

Kaito was snickering beside Len, who had turned bright red, almost redder than the scarf that he pulled up in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He quickly answered the teacher's question and dropped back into his seat like a stone before trying his best to refrain from slumping over on the desk and burying his head in his arms. How could he, the town's superhero, make a fool out of himself in school out of all places?

But when Len thought back to his brilliant idea, he suddenly felt a lot better. He would forget about this day sometime in the near future. His plan though, it would go down in history, remembered as the greatest revolution of all time. Why bother to learn history when he could create it?

* * *

His first step to his plan was to get the supplies. He didn't consult his revolution with anyone. He was the superhero. This was something he had to do alone. The public would support him anyways, just like they always had.

"So what's a superhero going to do with all this chemicals?" the store owner asked, handing him his order after Len paid the man in cash.

"They're just for a chemistry experiment, that's all," Len replied with a smile, waving as he left the shop. He might be a superhero, but he was a smooth liar too. Better than he'd like to admit.

After he'd safely deposited his new equipment back in his room, Len made his way to the Town Hall, which was first step to starting a revolution. The secretary granted him an audience with the mayor, casually flirting with Len in the process. Len just returned her actions with a smile and proceeded to his destination. He thought it was natural that people would want to get close to a town hero. That wasn't the main point in his journey of course. His revolution outweighed everything.

He knocked on the mayor's closed office doors. A muffled reply told him he could go in. Len took in a deep breath and opened the doors. He was immediately greeted by the nauseous smell of cigarettes. He'd pretty much forgotten that the mayor was often rumored to indulge in unhealthy habits. With all the unhealthy habits out there, it was easy for Len to forget that smoking was bad for you too.

"I heard from the secretary that you wanted to speak with me?" the mayor asked in his low and authoritative voice.

Len took in another breath to calm himself and replied, "I'm sure even you've read about the recent news of the investigation of Mr. A for using charity money for personal needs, right?"

"That case? Don't worry yourself with it. A superhero like you doesn't need to bend over to deal with inside problems," came the stiff reply.

"It's because I'm a superhero that I should be concerned with the welfare of the people. I'm sure it's not just one person who's committing such a dishonorable act, correct? You should teach the people who work under you to think more of the common people. If they keep up their actions, the public will never be able to truly be peaceful," Len argued in one breath. He gave a small cough after finishing his small talk. It sort of took the wind out of him.

The mayor turned to face Len, lazing back in his leather office chair. Len suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as the mayor fixed him with a steely glare. He demanded, "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Uh, well, no, not—"

"Then I really think you need to be reminded of your place. You might be pretending to play superhero now, young man, but regardless of what you've done, you are still nothing but a citizen of the town. Deal with the petty crimes that happen on the streets if you wish. You have not right to interfere with the affairs of the government, understand, boy?" the mayor glowered, rising to his feet, leering at Len from behind his thin glasses.

Len held his ground, returning the mayor's glare. He took in one deep and shaky breath before he pulled his scarf up over his mouth. Lowering his head slightly, he glared at the mayor and calmly asked, "So I'm allowed to take that as your answer, right?"

Before the mayor could reply, Len turned and headed out the office. Just before he shut the door, he cast the mayor one last glance and growled, "Just remember you brought this upon yourself and your people. There will be consequences for not giving the public the peace they deserve."

With that, he slammed the door shut and headed out, the fire in his soul rekindled alive by his burning desire to take down the corrupt government.

* * *

Len walked along the streets, his hands in his pockets, disgusted by the scene before him. Paper after paper was being used and wasted, scattered on the streets of an empty and weary town. He bent over and picked one of them up, his own image grinning back at him. He crumbled it in anger and threw it with perfect aim in the trashcan nearby.

To think that the mayor would have the guts to label him as a terrorist! He was their superhero, for crying out loud! He was doing all this to save the town, and yet everyone who once believed in him now all fell for the mayor's dirty trick, calling him a terrorist, a person who struck fear in people's hearts.

Len did more than that. He was their inspiration, not fear. Everyone must know that in order for the greater good to defeat the ultimate evil, sometimes innocent people had to be sacrificed. It was a way of life, giving yourself up for a greater cause. He was sure that everyone would understand that their sacrifices weren't in vain.

For the past two months, Len had tried his best to prepare the takeoff platform for the revolution. The only problem was that the rocket refused to take off. So Len had taken the matter into his own hands. The mayor was now seeing the consequences of his actions. By refusing to take action, crime had escalated in the town, leaving it in a dark shadow.

Len had made sure of that. He had to show the government the wrongs of their doings. He had at first tried to get Kaito and Gakupo, maybe even Miku and Rin to help him since they were some of his closest friends, but they instead had been his greatest disappointment. He'd sought Kaito's help first. Instead, his best friend just scoffed and left him with two words.

"You're insane."

Len wasn't the insane one. It was the people who thought he was insane that were the ones who were truly out of their minds. Didn't they see the ingenuity of his plan? He was doing everything to reveal the corruptness of government and defeat the true evil. Even if it involved the innocent.

He had started hunting crime with a fresh ideal, sparing nothing, including people's lives. Wherever corrupt officials went, people died in their wake of chemical reactions. People were found dead every day, exposed of their sinful crimes. Fights broke out in town, but they weren't rioting to overthrow the government. The mayor had brainwashed them with his incriminating posters, calling him a terrorist. Len took his opponents down one by one, determined not to let anyone get in his path. He had to succeed, even if it meant climbing the stairs made of innocent lives.

He'd already done most of what he could. He'd realized that those who called him insane were just scared, scared of trying to change the world. Cowards were all they were, cowards who would crumble under the pressure of evil. They had to be eliminated for the sake of creating a better world. Every evil had to be crushed and destroyed right down to the core until the corrupt government fell and a new world rose to distribute the peace and happiness that society wanted.

Suddenly, a huge crowd of people appeared before Len's eyes, snapping him out of his reverie. They were shouting, waving posters of Len, demanding him to pay for his crimes. Len spotted Kaito among them with Gakupo, standing in the back, casting him stares of disappointment and hate. He saw Miku's teal hair among the crowd, her fearful eyes watching Len's every move. People he had saved, people he had known, they were all here, opposing Len, calling him a murderer, calling him insane.

Len ground his teeth together furiously. He was the superhero, wasn't he? They should be following him and trusting him, not the government that was destroying them!

Suddenly, people were swarming forward, reaching out to grab Len, shouting "Down with the terrorist!"

He fought back with a new ferocity. He was going to change the world, he was going to show everyone that without him, there would never be peace. There would only be a corrupt government, making the people kneel before them and suffer. He was no terrorist. The very idea was outrageous.

He was outnumbered. People were grabbing at Len, confining him, dragging him away from the crowd. He struggled against his captors, shouting, "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"To prison, where you belong!" "Go and rot in hell!" "We don't want you here!" people from everywhere shouted, pushing him back and dragging him further and further away.

This couldn't be happening. How could he be overpowered? He shouted back, "You can't do this! I'm your superhero! I'm the one who protects this town, this world, everyone! You can't take me away!"

"Yes we can," the mayor's booming voice suddenly growled as he appeared before Len. "You're the one who disrupted the peace in this town. You deserve to go to prison and pay for your sins."

Len felt a shudder run down his spine, despair suddenly taking over him. This wasn't right. This wasn't how the TV show had ended. Justice always won. How could he be losing to the leader of all evil?

A flashing image of his hero appeared before his eyes, his valiant figure crushing all evil before him, standing proudly above the criminals he'd defeated. Tears were already trickling out of his eyes, uncontrolled. He'd just wanted to be like his hero, to defeat all evil, to rise, victorious. Was even that too much to dream of?

* * *

Later, as Len sat huddled in his dark cell, he started thinking about what he had done wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong was the conclusion he'd come to. He wasn't insane, just weak. He hadn't trained enough to become true undefeatable superhero. That was all

But that didn't mean it was over. Justice couldn't lose. It always won in the end, no matter what TV show he'd watched. Someone would stand forward with his ideals. A hero worthy enough to follow them. And they would be able to destroy the true evil and bring true peace to the society.

Len was sure of it.

**A/N: I got bored and flew through this chapter. I was sorta out of ideas..**

**Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations….**

**Here ends my first (somewhat failed) attempt at a vocaloid fanfic. Might write more if I finish my Fairy Tail fanfic...**

******Thanks for reading anyways!**


End file.
